


Where Online is Secret Agent Elmo? [Filk]

by sobieru



Category: Podfic Fandom, Sesame Street (TV), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: We're on the case and we're chasing him through ao3!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Where Online is Secret Agent Elmo? [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [silverandblue sings (silverandblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue%20sings). Log in to view. 



> I didn't get to post this here before, so here you go! I sand this amazing filk written by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue%20sings)for Red Out Loud's mascot for Voiceteam 2020: Elmo with a Carmen Sandiego hat, aka Carmen Sandielmo.

## Length

02:00 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pYRO6wlPVRdGKYHnhVxbMPoyfdRM8nTv/view?usp=drivesdk)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/where-online-is-secret-agent-elmo)

| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if it was fine to do this with two voices, but I guess it worked? Would love to know what you think ^^


End file.
